Midnight Call
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Quando Dana Scully sofre de insônia, só há uma coisa a se fazer. Presente para CelticBotan.


Arquivo X e suas personagens estão longe de me pertencerem.

Presentinho bobo para CelticBotan.

-

-

**MIDNIGHT CALL**

-

-

As luzes tinham se apagado havia muito tempo - cerca de duas horas -, mas nada fazia além de ficar rolando na cama de olhos fechados, como se esperasse que o milagre baixasse e conseguisse dormir como uma pessoa normal.

Pensou em tudo o que poderia tirar o sono de uma pessoa, mas a única coisa que presenciara ultimamente - ou pelo menos Mulder dizia ter presenciado - eram aliens, e esses não eram grande problema para a detetive.

Dana Scully nunca tivera problemas com insônia antes, e não pretendia começar ali. Precisava achar uma solução para aquela situação. Acontece que passava tanto tempo em hotéis, longe de casa, que quando retornava ao apartamento, sentia uma sensação de incômodo.

Os intervalos entre os casos - suas mini-férias - eram épocas meio vazias, talvez pela ausência de Mulder. Era até irônico. De passarem tanto tempo juntos, era mais confortável ficar perto dele do que longe. Mesmo com a obsessão por seres místicos.

- Ah, mas no que eu estou pensando?

Aliás, o que estaria fazendo àquela hora? Não os seres místicos. Mulder.

Sabia que era tarde da noite, mas um maluco que não exercia a normalidade frequentemente como ele não devia estar dormindo como todo mundo. E não tinha problema tentar ligar, não é mesmo? O máximo que podia acontecer era ele desligar na cara dela.

Acendeu o abajur. Seus olhos arderam por um tempo. Uma vez estabilizada sua visão, pegou o telefone e apertou o botão de redial. Não fazia muitas ligações.

Esperou tocar duas vezes até ouvir uma voz rouca do outro lado da linha:

- Alô? Digo -pigarreou-, agente Mulder.

- Ah, você estava dormindo?

- Scully?

- É. Não queria te acordar.

- Sei.

- É sério.

- O que quer?

- Eu queria saber se você já terminou aquele relatório do último caso.

- Você não tem vida, não?

- Eu só me preocupo com o meu emprego. Só isso.

- Sei.

- Pare de duvidar das minhas intenções.

- Como quiser. E aí?

- Aqui nada. E aí?

- Também nada.

- Ah - respondeu, meio desapontada.

- Na verdade eu to meio apertado, mas nada que você queira saber.

- O que não te impediu de me fazer ficar sabendo.

- É, de certa forma não. Mas hein, o que faz acordada à essa hora? Insônia?

- É. Acontece com você também?

- Não, nunca.

- Ah.

- ...

- ...

- Você me ligou pra não falar nada?

- É, só queria te acordar.

- Olha só, você se contradizendo. E ainda diz que eu duvido das suas intenções.

- É, eu tenho meus momentos.

- Mas agora que me acordou, vai ter que me esperar ir ao banheiro.

- Ah não, aguenta aí.

- Está dizendo que me acordou, me despertou!, acusou, e agora não quer nem me esperar ir ao banheiro?

Levantou da cama, ainda com o telefone em mãos, em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

- Sim, é isso mesmo.

- Agente Dana Scully, como você dorme à noite?

- Haha, engraçadinho.

Ele não respondeu, mas Scully ouvia um barulho estranho ao fundo.

- Mulder, o que está fazendo?

- Agora? Conversando com você e dando uma mijada.

- Seu nojento.

- Ah, fala sério, eu tenho duas mãos.

Ela se afastou uns segundos do telefone para cobrir a face indignada com sua mão. Enquanto isso, ouviu um distante barulho de descarga.

- Prontinho, já to lavando as mãos.

- Me sinto muito melhor agora.

- Bom saber que minha higiene a tranquiliza.

- Na verdade eu mais me questiono do que me tranquilizo quanto a ela.

Ele deitou novamente e se cobriu com o lençol.

- Talvez esse seja o problema. Você questiona demais e descansa de menos. Por isso não consegue dormir.

- É, talvez.

- Ou talvez só sinta minha falta.

- É, talvez.

- Bem, é uma da manhã. Você já matou as saudades?

- Creio que sim.

- Então vai dormir dormindo aí que eu vou dormindo aqui, e a gente chega sem olheiras para trabalhar amanhã.

- Tá bom.

- Então até amanhã.

- Até.

- Boa noite, agente Scully.

- Boa noite, agente Mulder.

Eles desligaram e, em menos de um minuto, Scully havia adormecido.

Ela nunca mais teve problemas de insônia, mas continuou ligando para Mulder todas as noites, à uma da manhã, pois sabia que ele atenteria em todas as vezes.

* * *

Querem ouvir uma verdade? Eu devo ter assistido a uns três episódios de Arquivo X, e isso é só. Mas eles são tão fáceis de se compreender que eu acho que consegui pegar a essência das personagens, né? E eles são tão legais!

Então fica aí uma ideia tida numa noite de insônia e escrita em outra. Pra compensar o aniversário que passou batido da minha querida prima Bota.

Ah é, mandem reviews, por favor!

Lots of love, Ita.

(Madrugada de 22 de Fevereiro de 2010.)


End file.
